


The Jacket

by Anything_Really



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Really/pseuds/Anything_Really
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Farkle forgets his jacket, Lucas does something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I quickly whipped up, really short, but I hope you enjoy!

The air outside was freezing, and Farkle was cursing himself for forgetting his jacket. Considering it was the beginning of December, and New York winters were the /worst/, Farkle wasn't sure how he could have managed to forget. 

He subconsciously rubs his hands up and down the arms of his long sleeve shirt, trying to generate some kind of artificial heat, but his fingers were starting to freeze up, and he wasn't sure what to do about it. 

Lucas continuously looked back at him, almost sensing that Farkle was cold, and as soon as they got out of class, he was going to do something about it.

Farkle stood up, almost trembling, but took a deep breath, and gathered his items, and walked out of the classroom, and took a seat in the hall, rubbing his hands together, looking around. 

Lucas walked up to Farkle, but since he was looking the other way, he didn't see him. Lucas took his jacket off, and draped it across the smaller boy's shoulders. Farkle immediately recognizing the warmth, turned his head to face Lucas. 

"Lucas, I can't take your jacket, I'm fine. Really..." Farkle told him. "Your going to get cold, your not used to the really cold weather." 

"Farkle, your trembling! I'm not taking "no" for an answer here." Lucas said, and smiled. "I'm pretty sure I can handle it, really." 

Farkle looked up at him, and Lucas sat down next to him, wrapping an arm around the smaller boy's shoulders and pulling him into his embrace. "Better?" 

Farkle smiled, and nodded. "Thank you." he slid his arms in the sleeves of the warm jacket, and leaned into the embrace. "You're really warm." 

Lucas chuckled, laying his chin on Farkles shoulder. Lucas might be cold now, but it was worth it.


End file.
